Confusion
by Rowena023
Summary: Malefoy, Granger, seuls, enfermés dans une pièce de Poudelard. Ça donne quoi ? Ne. Me. Touche. Pas ! Espèce de sale Serpentard !


Nouvelle fic, nouveau lemon (ben oui pour changer un peu ;) !

**Attention aux âmes prudes. Rated M !!! **

p.s : Je m'excuse auprès de ce pauvre Ron qui en prend vraiment pour son grade dans cette fic.

p.s 2 : Désolé pour les fautes…

***

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny discutaient joyeusement autour de la table des Gryffondors, dans la grande salle de Poudelard. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, le brouhaha des conversations, cris et autres éclats de rire envahissaient la pièce. Certains dégustaient, d'autre engloutissaient les mets gouteux préparés par les elfes de maison. Dehors le ciel était bleu et l'air doux.

Apres la terrible année qui avait vu la chute de Lord Voldemort, les journées paraissaient maintenant paisibles au trio, comme à tous ceux qui avaient participé à la dernière bataille. Le temps de panser les blessures était passé ; maintenant venait celui de reprendre goût à la vie, ainsi qu'à l'insouciance (quand elle n'était pas résolument perdue pour certain).

De nombreux élèves avalaient rapidement leur repas et sortaient profiter du printemps avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Ce fut le cas d'Harry et de Ginny. Hermione, le visage attendri, les regarda partir, bras-dessus bras-dessous, se murmurant à l'oreille des douceurs qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Harry et Ginny était le couple le plus célèbre et le plus glamour de toute l'école. Et ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre quand on les voyait tout les deux, si beaux, si bien assortis, si complices … si amoureux.

Hermione fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix :

- Ma puce, ça te dit m'accompagner récupérer nos livres dans la salle commune avant d'aller au cours de botanique ?

Elle se retourna vers Ron avec un sourire et se colla à lui.

- Ça me va. Je t'accompagne.

Ron sourit à son tour et l'embrassa chastement.

***

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les dortoirs bavardant sereinement de choses et d'autre. Arrivés dans un couloir sombre, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Dans un recoin poussiéreux, derrière une veille armure, un couple de Serpentard s'embrassait sauvagement. La jupe de la jeune sorcière relevée jusqu'à la taille laissait voir ses sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. Une fois la surprise passée, Ron et Hermione passèrent discrètement derrière eux. Les Serpentards ne les entendirent même pas et s'engouffrèrent dans la première salle vide pour probablement faire ce qui suit généralement de tels baisers.

Alors qu'Hermione regardait la porte se refermer sur eux, elle sentit la main de Ron caresser son dos puis descendre vers ses fesses. Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise. Ce couple avait apparemment donné des envies à Ron et la dentelle noire avait du grandement aider la chose …

Ron plaqua Hermione contre lui en lui empoignant le postérieur. Elle se laissa faire et acquiesça lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il pourrait bien aller courir chercher leurs livres plus tard… Ils s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans une salle proche.

L'ébat qui s'en suivit fût court et rapide.

Ron la poussa contre une armoire et la fit se pencher en avant. Il malaxa ses seins au passage jugeant cela suffisant pour exciter sa partenaire. Hermione s'agrippa comme elle pût au meuble attendant l'assaut pendant que le jeune Weasley défaisait fébrilement son pantalon. Hermione aimait Ron, mais elle lui trouvait un gros défaut : il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient des préliminaires et encore moins comment donner du plaisir à une fille. Il allait d'ailleurs lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il n'avait rien apprit de plus depuis leur dernière relation sexuelle.

Il souleva sa jupe, ne prit même pas le temps d'ôter complètement sa petite culotte qui resta au milieu de ses cuisses laiteuses et la pénétra. Il émit un râle de plaisir. Comme Hermione ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, elle simula. Elle le faisait d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il la prenait. Ron avait un petit sexe qui ne produisait que peu (voir pas) de sensations à la jeune fille. Les mouvements de Ron étaient courts et très rapides. Il s'activait comme un lapin derrière elle, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Alors qu'il se libérait rapidement en elle dans un spasme, elle poussa un long gémissement lui faisant croire qu'ils avaient jouit ensemble.

Après quelques instants, Ron la prit dans ses bras brièvement, lui susurra à quel point elle avait la chatte chaude et humide et la laissa seule dans la pièce pour aller chercher ces fameux livres. En le voyant partir Hermione songea dépitée que Ron avait un autre gros défaut : il n'était pas du tout romantique. Dire à une fille que « sa chatte est chaude et humide », il y avait quand même mieux comme commentaire à faire après l'amour.

***

Elle soupira, replaça son sous vêtement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle songeait avec tristesse que tout chez Ron coïncidait avec elle, excepté leur sexualité. Il était son meilleur ami, son confident et avait traversé avec elle des épreuves pénibles dont ils connaissaient seules les horreurs.

Mais au lit cela ne collait décidément pas.

Et cela la dérangeait de plus en plus.

Comment s'épanouir dans une relation quand aucun rapport ne durait plus de 5 minutes ? Elle avait bien essayé de lui enseigner deux trois trucs mais il s'était vite braqué, persuadé que son expérience avec Lavande avait suffit à faire de lui un expert en plaisir féminin. Très déçu par ce nouvel échec cuisant elle songea qu'un jour elle devrait peut-être prendre son courage à deux mains et en parler à Harry. Elle était sûre qu'il arriverait à glisser diplomatiquement à Ron quelques conseils et que surtout ce dernier l'écouterait. En plus selon les confidences de Ginny, Harry était tout simplement divin au lit. En ayant entendu de nombreuses fois Ginny s'extasier, elle s'était même demandée si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du mauvais garçon.

Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement dans le parc en se remémorant ces conversations avec la sœur de Ron, Hermione fut attirée par un bruit récurant venant de la pièce voisine. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui permettait de communiquer entre les deux pièces et regarda furtivement par la vitre qui en constituait le haut. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit rougir.

Les bruits qui l'avait distraite n'était en fait que les geignements particulièrement bruyants de la jeune Serpentarde qui se faisaient bécoter dans le couloir, quelques minutes plus tôt, par un de ses camarades. Hermione constata avec dépits que bien qu'ils aient commencé avant elle et Ron, ils n'en n'avaient toujours pas finis, eux !

Le jeune homme la tête cachée sous la jupe de la jeune fille, faisait à cette dernière un cunnilingus dans les règles. La jeune fille, haletante, les seins pointés vers le plafond et les mains crispées sur le tapis rappelait douloureusement à Hermione sa propre frustration sexuelle. Cela faisait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Victor Krum que personne ne l'avait fait jouir. Harry avait bien laissé trainer sa langue sur son clitoris l'année dernière pendant la chasse aux Horxcuces, mais cela avait plus été pour relâcher les tentions accumulées que pour véritablement « la faire grimper au rideau ».

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte et tout en regardant fixement le couple qui s'ébattait, Hermione glissa lentement sa main vers son entre jambe et commença à se caresser doucement. Elle frissonna quand elle effleura son petit bourgeon sensible.

De l'autre cote de la porte, le jeune homme avait fini de s'activer avec sa langue et besognait maintenant fougueusement sa partenaire. Il ne portait rien sur lui, à part ses chaussures et son pantalon entourant ses chevilles. Hermione put admirer sans vergogne ses magnifiques fesses qui se contractaient à chaque coup et son dos musclé dont les muscles roulaient sous sa peau.

La vision de ce bel adonis en pleine action permis à Hermione de se donner plus de plaisir que Ron ne lui en avait jamais donné. Elle songea alors qu'elle jouissait, que c'était fort dommage que le corps de Ron soit si mou et si peu conforme aux fantasmes féminins.

Hermione posa son front sur la vitre froide pour retrouver ses esprits.

Mais elle se figea brusquement quand elle sentit une main d'homme se pauser sur sa hanche et une voix grave murmurer :

- Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait faire bien mieux qu'eux.

Ce timbre… ce n'était pas celui de Ron.

***

Hermione se retourna lentement :

- MALEFOY !! Depuis quand es-tu ici ?!! couina t'elle sous le choc.

- Mais depuis le début, Granger.

- … mais… mais… ! Comment ça « depuis le début » ?? J'aurais juré que cette pièce était vide !

- Je crois que Ron était trop occuper à te remplir et toi à simuler pour remarquer que j'étais assis dans cette petite alcôve là bas.

Hermione détourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'il indiquait. Il y a avait en effet, cachée par une armoire un sombre petit renfoncement dans lequel se trouvait un fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cette vieille salle??? Tu.. Tu.. aurais pu te manifester ! Espèce de pervers ! hurla-t-elle. Elle réalisait les joues en feu tout ce qu'il avait du observer…

- Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde absolument pas. Quant à 'pervers', tu ne crois pas si bien dire lui répondit-il un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres. Demande à Parvati.

- Je … Je… Je ne demanderai rien à Parvati !! De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un sale voyeur, arrogant et trop prétentieux !

Dans un mouvement de cheveux très théâtrale, Hermione lui tourna le dos et se dirigea avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait vers la sortie. Elle fut surprise de trouver la porte bloquée. Elle eut beau essayé rapidement tous les sorts d'ouverture qu'elle connaissait, aucun n'avait débloqué la porte. Son esprit trop encombré ne trouvait aucune solution aux problèmes.

La peur s'insinua légèrement dans ses veines. Elle, Malefoy, seuls, enfermés dans une pièce dans laquelle il venait de l'observer entrain de faire l'amour (enfin autant qu'on puisse appeler « faire l'amour » ce qui venait de se passer…).

- Drago ouvre cette porte. Tout de suite. Réussit-elle à dire sur un ton calme.

- Non.

- Malefoy ne soit pas stupide, tenta-elle alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- Je suis peut-être pervers, voyeur et arrogant mais stupide surement pas.

Hermione n'écouta pas vraiment cette réponse bien trop préoccupée par le fait qu'à force de reculer devant lui, elle se retrouvait désormais coincée entre la porte clause et Malefoy.

Rapidement Drago ne fût plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils se défièrent chacun du regard.

- De toute façon je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de sortir de cette pièce.

- Vraiiiiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour ça.

Sur ce, Drago posa sa grande main sur le sein gauche d'Hermione en prenant soin d'en caresser le bout au passage.

Cette dernière réagit au car de tour :

- Ne. Me. Touche Pas! cria-t-elle en tentant de le gifler.

Mais Drago fût plus rapide et en profita pour lui saisir les deux poignets. Il en tordit un pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette et la crucifia sur la porte. La baguette tomba au sol dans un bruit mâte.

A ce son Hermione paniqua :

- Lâche-moi espèce de sale Serpentard !! Elle eut beau essayé de se libérer, ses deux poignets restaient emprisonnés dans les mains de Malefoy.

- Chuuttt… Calme-toi, Granger. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Tu sens tellement bon, pas étonnant que ton grossier copain devienne fou…

- Je t'ais dit ne pas me toucher !! hurla Hermione en se débattant de plus belle.

- 'Ne pas te toucher'? Comme tu le veux ma douce. Mais par contre je vais te faire l'amour et tu te souviendras toute ta vie que c'est avec ton pire ennemi que tu as eut ton premier orgasme.

Il l'empêcha de répondre en l'embrassant.

Hermione dégoutée répondit tout de même à son baiser. Elle voulait détourner son attention de ses mains dont la poigne se faisait de moins en moins forte. Une petite voix lui souffla au passage que jamais elle n'avait été embrassé ainsi mais elle la fit bien vite taire. Il s'agissait tout de même de Malefoy !

Ce dernier mordit à l'hameçon et la relâcha pour pouvoir librement caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hermione sentit très nettement son sexe tendu, pointé sous son pantalon. Sachant qu'il était tout à son occupation, elle tenta de lui donner un grand coup de genoux à l'entre jambe. Malheureusement elle visa mal et ne donna qu'un grand coup dans… le genou droit de Malefoy. Surprit il grogna de douleur.

- Ça ma petite tu va me le payer …. et en gémissant comme une putain sous mes caresses !

- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle.

Malefoy ne fit pas grand cas de sa réplique et la souleva comme un sac pour la porter vers le grand bureau qui trônait dans la pièce. Le chemin de la porte au bureau ne fut pas aisé, car Hermione se débattait et griffait comme une furie.

Mais Drago était malheureusement bien plus grand et fort qu'elle et réussit à l'allonger sur le bureau. D'un mouvement rapide de baguette il lui bloqua de nouveau les mains au dessus de la tête. Une fois qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était ligotée, la peur bouillonna cette fois-ci littéralement dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait plus échapper à son bourreau maintenant.

Sans se soucier d'Hermione qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter, Drago lui arracha tout ses vêtements, excepté son soutien gorge. Une fois la chose faite et il porta un regard appréciateur sur le corps de la jeune fille.

- Qui aurait cru que ton uniforme cachait un si jolie petit corps.

Hermione tenta de se libérer de l'emprise magique mais sans succès. Elle était totalement en proie à la panique sous ce regard masculin qui la détaillait. Le fait qu'elle ne portait que son soutien gorge semblait faire converger tout les regards de Malefoy vers les secrets de sa féminité. D'ailleurs comme hypnotisé il y posa sa main en y appréciant la chaleur et l'humidité.

Il se pencha ensuite sur elle avec une lenteur calculée et commença à déguster son cou et son décolleté. Mais il fut bientôt arrêter par la barrière de tissu du soutien-gorge.

- Ah oui, le soutien gorge… il va falloir que je sache ce qu'il cache.

- Drago, non je t'en supplie. Ne fait pas ça, tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle, Hermione Granger, qui avait survécu à la dernière bataille, affronter les Horxcuces de Voldemort et autre terrible dangers tout au long de sa scolarité, allait se faire violer ici, dans Poudelard, l'endroit le plus sûre d'Angleterre, alors qu'elle terminait sa dernière année en tant que major de promotion. Et en plus par ce stupide Malefoy, le lâche de service… Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Bien sûr Drago ne se laissa pas émouvoir une seule seconde. Il saisit sa baguette et avec un léger sort de découpage, déchira le centre du soutien gorge. Celui-ci s'ouvrit comme une fleur sur les deux magnifiques seins d'Hermione. Ils se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration effrénée.

Drago eut un grognement appréciateur :

- Je me demande quel goût ils ont.

- NON ne…

Trop tard. Les paroles d'Hermione moururent dans sa gorge quand elle sentit les lèvres de Drago engloutir un de ses tétons et le lécher avec application. De sa main libre, il flattait son autre sein. Il n'y avait aucun doute, lui, il s'avait comment toucher une fille. Hermione tenta en se cambrant de se dégager de cet homme qui la dévorait fougueusement, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire glisser la bouche de Drago plus bas sur son ventre, sur son nombril …

Hermione sursauta quand une langue vint s'introduire dans les replis de sa féminité. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait ressentir. S'agissait-il vraiment de dégout ? Il suçait divinement bien… aussi bien qu'Harry.

Pendant des minutes qui parurent des heures à Hermione, Drago lécha, caressa ou embrassa les moindre parcelles de son corps : ses seins, son sexe, ses fesses mais aussi d'autre zones érogènes insoupçonnées comme l'arrière de ses genoux, de ses oreilles, de ses coudes, ses flancs, le creux de ses épaules…

Cependant la jeune fille serrait résolument les dents pour ne laisser échapper aucun son, quel que soit leur signification. Voulait-elle enfouir ses mains dans cette chevelure blonde pour le repousser ou pour lui dire de continuer ?

Mais bientôt Malefoy apparemment repu du corps d'Hermione décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors… dernière chose à vérifier maintenant : as-tu la chatte aussi « chaude et humide » que semblait le prétendre ce pauvre imbécile. Franchement on se demande ce que tu fou avec lui… on aurait dit que tu te faisais baiser par un bœuf en rut !

Pour faire bonne figure et énervée par ces propos (bien qu'elle avait eut le même genre de pensées quand elle avait senti Ron en elle) Hermione se débattit une nouvelle fois quand il tenta de lui écarter les cuisses. Drago énervé par cette nouvelle rebuffade après tous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, se fit beaucoup moins doux. Il l'agrippa avec force pour la faire glisser d'un mouvement sec jusqu'au bord du bourreau.

- Noooon ! Malefoy !!

Ne l'écoutant pas, il lui écarta de force les jambes. Sans cérémonies, il les plaça sur ses larges épaules et d'une poussée brusque s'enfonça en elle. Hermione cria.

L'énorme sexe de Drago, bien plus grand et large que celui de Ron, la transperçait et l'emplissait comme jamais. C'était une chose de se faire lécher par Malefoy, une autre que de le prendre, comme ça, d'un coup si brutale…

Mais lorsque le jeune homme commença à bouger avec des mouvements lents et profonds la douleur laissa lentement place au plaisir. Il bougeait si posément, avec une telle sensualité et une telle dextérité qu'Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait explosée de volupté. Quelle différence avec les accouplements frénétiques de Ron ! Malefoy fît monter avec science son excitation, allant toujours plus profond en elle, jusqu'à ce que les fameux mots qu'il attendait franchissent ses lèvres :

- Drago, plus fort…

Trop excité lui aussi pour lui demander plus, sachant qu'il venait de remporter la bataille et parce qu'il savait pertinemment se qu'elle voulait de lui, il se mit à bouger plus rapidement, plus durement. Excité par les halètements entrecoupés des « ouiiii » désordonnés d'Hermione, tout comme la vision de ses seins qui tremblotaient à chaque poussée, il finit par se laisser aller. Hermione agrippée aux épaules de Drago ne simula pas cette fois-ci quand l'orgasme la traversa.

Drago s'abattît sur elle, reprenant son souffle:

- Tu as aimé. Tu en revoudras.

Ce fût ces dernières paroles. Hermione entendit le bruit d'une braguette qu'on remonte et d'une porte qui se ferme.

Sortant peu à peu des brumes de la jouissance, Hermione réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Depuis quand n'avait elle plus les mains emprisonnées ? D'un coup de baguette, elle répara ses vêtements en lambeaux et se rhabilla. En sortant de la pièce, des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Mais à cause de quoi ? De ce qui venait de se passer avec Malefoy ? …. Avec Ron ?

Lequel des deux lui avaient le plus manqué de respect ?

Au fond elle savait déjà la réponse.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimez ?

Je me tâte à en faire une petite fic… quand pensez vous ?

Petites reviews ?

Promis je vous répondrais car je viens de réaliser qu'on peut répondre aux reviews ! (oui je sais je suis un peu lente)


End file.
